Change of Heart
by Ziirroh
Summary: A gentle touch against his hand jolted him out of his thoughts as Velvet pointed to some trinket in a shop window, not at all paying attention to Cardin. The touch was warm and left his skin tingling even after she pulled away from him. Prompt suggested by cross-over-lover232.


Velvet was surprised by Cardin's appearance at her dorm room The tall boy was shuffling his feet nervously in front of her. She was even more surprised at his mumbled request that he take her out as a form of apology for the rude things he had done to her before.

Velvet was skeptical at this side of Cardin unable to ignore the whispers of suspicion her teammates presented. However, Velvet was a girl who believed in second chances so it came as a shock to her team and Cardin when she accepted his request.

That had been three days ago, and now the boy and Faunus were traversing downtown Vale.

Cardin was absolutely disgusted with the idea of walking alongside this girl as they entered shops and simply enjoyed the scenery. If it weren't for that stupid dare his team members forced on him, he wouldn't be in this situation at all.

He was nervous, that much was sure, as he would always approach Velvet rather awkwardly. He scolded himself for such weak behavior, but it was difficult to restrain his usual arrogance toward the Faunus. However, because of the dare he couldn't mistreat Velvet in any way.

A gentle touch against his hand jolted him out of his thoughts as Velvet pointed to some trinket in a shop window, not at all paying attention to Cardin. The touch was warm and left his skin tingling even after she pulled away from him.

What was wrong with him? Must be some Faunus disease he just caught. He made a mental note to thoroughly wash his hand whenever he got back to the dorm.

During the whole endeavor Cardin only trailed behind Velvet sluggishly as she led the way. At one point she asked him if they could stop by somewhere for something important. Cardin only half listened to what she said, shrugging with indifference at the idea. Velvet took that as a yes and Cardin noticed the scenery changing from the city to that of a neighborhood.

Walking past many homes Cardin saw how everyone greeted Velvet with familiarity. There were gentle smiles and kind eyes directed towards the pair, something Cardin himself was unused to. It wasn't until one of the folks approached them to hand Velvet some sweets that Cardin realized something.

He subtly moved his head to view the homes around them. Everyone was a Faunus.

If Cardin was nervous before, he was definitely in a bit of a panic now. His eyes moved about frantically, and he felt fear grip his mind.

 _What if she's leading me into some Faunus trap to get back at me?_

His paranoid thoughts were getting the better of him.

He felt ready to break into a run when he felt a soft pressure over his hand. All at once his paranoia ceased, a soothing quiet settling in his mind.

Cardin looked down into warm chocolate eyes as Velvet smiled at him with reassurance. It was then Cardin actually began to really focus, listening to what the other Faunus was saying.

"So Velvet, I see you've brought home a boy?" The elderly woman with a leopard tail said in a teasing tone, eyeing the contact Velvet had initiated.

Cardin saw how Velvet blushed at the comment, profusely attempting to clear up the misunderstanding. He watched the way her rabbit ears moved as she shook her head, realizing how they seemed to droop lower when she was embarrassed. He thought it looked kind of adorable.

After that moment Cardin listened as other Faunus neighbors would say similar things. Asking if the two were dating, and some praising Velvet on finding a strong young man to take care of her.

Cardin would occasionally join in on the banter, further embarrassing Velvet and earning himself a few rough punches to the arm. He didn't care though, as he found this form of teasing more enjoyable than what he had done to her before.

At last the two arrived at what he discovered to be her home. As much as Velvet wanted him to wait outside, so he wouldn't further embarrass her, she wouldn't go against common courtesy and invited him in.

Velvet's home wasn't exceptionally large, but it was big enough to impress Cardin. He had always assumed Faunus lived in ramshackle homes, but this was a lot quainter than he expected.

Velvet introduced him to her mother and he was surprised at the lack of Faunus traits on her. Apparently Velvet's mother was a human, it was her father who was a rabbit Faunus and he was currently out working.

While Velvet ran up to her room Cardin sat with her mother in the living room. The older woman started conversation with asking him about himself and questions similar as the neighbors concerning their relationship.

Cardin decided telling a half-truth wouldn't hurt, stating his previous views on Faunus citizens and how they had begun to change, and also telling her how he and Velvet were merely acquaintances. Velvet's mother took his honesty with an appreciative smile, glad that her daughter was able to change this boy's view on Faunus so positively.

They continued with casual conversation, but were soon interrupted by the sounds of childish laughter followed by Velvet's scolding voice. The next thing to occur was the sounds of thundering footsteps down the stairs as a little boy came stampeding through the foyer.

"Come back here you little rascal!" Velvet was heard shouting after the young boy in mock irritation. When she came stumbling into the living room where everyone had settled, the smile she had was soon replaced with a shocked embarrassment. Cardin was smirking at her uncouth behavior, something he could never imagine from the timid bunny girl he had thought he'd known.

Velvet's face flushed in shame, raising her hands to cover her face. The little boy, who Cardin figured was her brother, was snickering at Velvet before dashing over to sit next to Cardin. Cardin could tell the boy was impressed with his size, poking at his bicep and asking Cardin in wonder if he would ever be as big as him.

Cardin was ready for a swell of arrogance rise up, to be prepared to tell the boy that he would never be as strong as him as Faunus were sub-par compared to humans. Yet the feeling never came. Instead he felt a smile form as he looked down at the boy.

"If you work hard and never give up, I bet you'll be even stronger than me."

Velvet's brother grinned enthusiastically up at Cardin. He then quickly dashed out of the room, shouting something about training before the room fell silent. Velvet's mother chuckled at the scene, praising Cardin for his kind words. Cardin felt bashful, rubbing the back of his head from her compliments.

Cardin then noticed how silent Velvet had been this whole time. When he looked over at her he found she was smiling at him, a warmth in her eyes he had never seen from anyone before. Cardin swore he forgot how to breathe in that moment.

Eventually the two excused themselves, declining the offer to stay for dinner. They still had a curfew after all.

The two waved farewell and walked back to the airships that would take them to Beacon. As they traversed the neighborhood once more the people they had met before waved to them as they passed. Some still continued to tease Velvet, stating things like having a reliable man to escort her for the night.

On the airship Cardin had time to reflect on the whole ordeal. He flicked his gaze to Velvet, who was currently occupying herself with looking out the window.

Cardin thought back on all the things that happened and what some of the neighbors said. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw one of Velvet's rabbit ears twitch reflexively.

He wanted to make those words true.


End file.
